La gran estafa
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Sería la más grande estafa, un golpe tan grande que no podía falla, o al menos eso era lo que los Vagabundos pensaban. Tenían hambre pero no dinero para comprar comida, eso era todo.


**Disclaimer: Pucca pertenece a Boo Kyoung Kim.**

 **La gran estafa**

* * *

Era un día normal y soleado en Sooga. Pucca corría detrás de Garu en busca de un beso, Abyo trataba de impresionar a las chicas rompiendo su camisa en el proceso, Dumpling, Ho y Lingüino preparaban los mejores fideos de la aldea y los Vagabundos, ellos planeaban lo que sería su más grande estafa.

Ellos se encontraban en un callejón. Shaman y Payaso se quejaban por la falta de comida y de dinero para comprar fideos. El gruñido de sus estómagos lo confirmaban.

—Este es el plan —les dijo Chief mientras extendía un pergamino —, si lo hacemos bien podremos comer todo lo que queramos.

—Que bien, fideos —gritó Shaman provocando que Payaso y Chief lo obligaran a callar.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir al basurero por imanes, muchos imanes pues los necesitaban para la primer parte del plan. Después de unas horas solo habían obtenido un olor bastante desagradable y un imán no más grande que un dedo pulgar.

—Ánimo, chicos. Si encontramos muchos imanes podremos comer muchos fideos —les dijo Chief mientras escarbaba en la basura. Cuando encontró una cucaracha la mandó lo más lejos que pudo y comenzó a llorar.

Cuando anocheció fue el momento en que se retiraron, ninguno podía sentir la nariz pero se sentían felices pues obtuvieron tres imanes. Al día siguiente continuarían con la siguiente fase.

Poco antes de que abrieran la tienda de disfraces, ellos habían ido con los imanes y rompieron las ventanas. El oficial Bruce los siguió pero habían logrado escapar y robar lo que necesitaban, unos espectaculares bigotes.

—Es hora de la última fase —comentó Chief feliz mientras se colocaba el disfraz. Shaman y Payaso la imitaron.

Entraron al restaurante y se sentaron en la primera mesa vacía que encontraron. Dada se acercó a ellos y tomó su orden.

—Nosotros somos inspectores de seguridad —le dijo Chief mientras apuntaba al mesero con un lapicero que había tomado del basurero —. Queremos los mejores fideos.

—En seguido regreso —le dijo Dada mientras se retiraba ligeramente nervioso.

—Funcion… —intentó decir Payaso pero Shaman y Chief lo hicieron callar.

Pocos minutos pasaron antes de que Dada regresara con tres tazones de fideos. Ninguno pudo disimular el deseo que sentían al ver aquellos tazones ni los nerviosismos que les provocaba el ver a Dada tener tan poco equilibrio.

Los tazones de fideos sí llegaron a las mesas pero ellos no pudieron probarlos. Garu entró corriendo en un intento por evitar ser besado por Pucca. No sirvió de nada, ella lo atrapó en la mesa en que ellos se encontraban y lo besó botando los tazones de fideos en el proceso.

Chief comenzó a llorar al ver los fideos en el suelo. De todos sus intentos ese era uno de los que estuvo más cerca de ser efectivo pero nuevamente Pucca detenía sus planes aunque no fue algo que hiciera voluntariamente.

—Traigan más fideos —ordenó Payaso, realmente parecía un inspector de seguridad pero el que su bigote se hubiera desprendido por la mitad le quitaba credibilidad.

Dumpling, Ho y Lingüino salieron de la cocina para verificar lo que sucedía y descubrieron lo que los disfraces ocultaban.

Shaman y Payaso tomaron a Chief y salieron corriendo con dirección a la cocina. Lograron esconderse pero no durante mucho tiempo. Pucca los encontró y tuvieron que salir, ninguno de ellos tenía el dinero para pagar la cuenta.

La gran estafa fue todo un fracaso. Nuevamente tuvieron que salir corriendo.

—Usa tu magia, Shaman —le ordenó Chief.

No fue realmente una buena idea. Shaman intentó usar un conjuro pero solo logró darles bigotes reales. Ninguno se detuvo hasta estar lejos del restaurant y escondidos en un callejón. Escucharon al oficial Bruce en su patrulla pasar cerca, solo se relajaron cuando lo escucharon alejarse.

—Volvimos a fracasar —comentó Chief comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

—Lancémosle basura —comentó Payaso mostrando unas cajas.

Shaman y Chief se la quitaron al instante. Demasiado hambrientos como para esperar.

—¡Fideos! —comentaron los dos emocionados. Payaso no tardó en unírseles.

La gran estafa no fue del todo un fracaso, ese día el hambre no sería la mayor de sus preocupaciones.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer.


End file.
